Seeing through the Mirror
by CatchingTheDreams
Summary: Sakura Haruno had just moved to Konoha. She is placed into Konoha High. What she doesn't know is that Konoha Highis a spy school! There she meets the Uchiha brothers and also learns more about herself and ablities.
1. Konoha High is what?

_Chapter 1_

Konoha High is...what?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my first day at Konoha High. I just moved from the village in the Mist. I never expected for everything to happen so fast. First I was dumped by my boyfriend, then my cat died, and now this. This is the worst day ever! I'm gonna hate Konoha...

"Sakura! Breakfast!" my mom called.

"Coming!" I dashed downstairs to see my breakfast on the table next to dad who was reading the papers.

"Better hurry before you miss the bus. And you haven't even dressed yet!" my mom shook her head with disppointed.

"I'll get dress. Just let me enjoy my morning before it's ruined by Konoha High!" I muttered.

"Honey, that boy Sanjii was a fool of dumping you. He'd miss out on a lot." My dad said.

"That's what they all say..." I whispered then got up and place my plate in the sink.

I dash upstairs to get dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. The uniform was a white blouse...that was apparently see through. Great. Then a short blue skirt. I mean short. Uniforms had always been a problem for girls. And a blue tie. It was itchy. My pink hair went down to my shoulders resting. Then I looked at my eyes. Bright jade green. I looked good, I guess. The socks were baggy that went up to my knees. The shoes were black with black laces. And I had the Leaf symbol on the my left sleeve. I was ready for the worst day.

"Sakura! The bus is here!!" My dad shouted.

"Coming!!!" I grabbed my briefcase then dashed out the door and waved back at my parents. My mom was in tears. Geez mom it's just school...

The bus was big. And white. A white bus...? Awkward. It had the Konoha logo on the sides with the Leaf symbol. The bus driver opened the door. Then he greet me with a welcoming smile. I tried my best smile back at him. I think he knew it was a faker. Who cares? I don't. I looked up to see kids my age or at least a year older talking. They were laughing as if this is the best day ever. Yeah..right. I looked around for a seat. There was 4 available.

1. A seat next to this chubby guy who was glomping on chips laughing loudly.

2. Another next to a guy were black shades. Talking quietly to a girl with long black hair.

3. There was one next to a girl with long blue-ish hair with beautiful white eyes.

4. Last but not least one next to this guy...He was hot! He had raven hair and a great smile. He was surrounded my his friends and girls with googliy eyes at him. He was popular. I hated popularity.

Which one would I choose? I wonder...Hmmm..of course # 3!! I walked over to the girl with pretty white eyes.

"May I set here?" I asked. She looked up from her book then smiled.

"Sure." she responded. I sat down next to her. Then I peered over looked at what she's reading. "I'm reading Julius Caesar."

"Wow that must be a hard one since it's by Shakespeare."

"Yeah..I had to look up some word just to see what they mean. I'm Hinata Hyuuga by the way." She held out her hand. I took it and shook.

"Sakura Haruno I just moved here."

"So your the new girl I've been hearing so much about. U-uh, is your hair naturally pink?" she blushed. "I'm sorry I was just-"

"It's okay really. Most people ask me that. And yes it's naturally pink. Is Konoha High..ermm..okay?"

"It's great when it wants to be. But it can get a little weird"

"Weird...as in?"

"You don't know do you...?" she looked at me with a confused expression. What was wrong? Is there something I had to know about this weird Konoha High?

"Umm...don't know what?"

"That Konoha High is-"

"Hinata!! Who's your new friend?" I turned around to see a blonde boy with spiky hair smiling at me. He was sitting next to the hot raven haired boy. I guess he just gotten on.

"H-hey Naruto-kun" Hinata started to blush. "T-this is Sakura Haruno.S-she j-just moved here." Then the hot guy turned to look I at me. I just averted my eyes away.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you." I gave him a weary smile. Naruto turned around then elbowed the hot guy. Naruto smirked. The guy just glared.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He held out his hand. I looked at it. The gave him a hard quick shake.

"Nice. To. Meet. You. Too." I muttered. He looked at me and smirked. What was the smirky look on his face for? Hmph. Men. I turned back to Hinata to ask what was so weird about Konoha.

The bus driver stopped turned around. "Here Konoha High!" he said loudly. Every started to get up leaving. I grabbed my back trailing Hinata trying not to get lost in the crowd. I got off. Hinata waited. She smiled taking my arm and leading. I looked up at the big school. I mean it was huge! Gigantic! It was white. With a big symbol of the Leaf. Bigger then my room. Then a woman came up to me and smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha High." She smiled. She had long blone hair tied into pigtails. Hereyes were golden and she had the sweetest smile."I'm Ms. Tsunade the principal of this school. It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura Haruno."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Tsunade." I shook her hand and smiled. She seemed really nice.

"From the looks of your IQ and grades you'll be a great Konoha spy. Your parents were absolutely right about sending you here." I stood stunned.

"E-exucse me...a s-spy?" I sputtered. Ms. Tsunade looked at me with confusion.

"Yes, don't you know? You were 1 of the hundredsthat had been selcected to go to Konoha High. A school for Spies trained to go oninternational missions. Your parents didn't mention that to you?" I shook my head still stunned.

"Ms. Tsunade!!!" A boy called out her name. "Someone cause the boy's bathroom to flood...again!" Tsunade sighed.

"I better get going. Nice to meet you Sakura." She walked into the building leaving me behind in shock.

**Konoha High **

**School of Spies**

I blinked. Then went into thoughts...

'My parents sent my to Spy School!!!'

Oh my-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Wow spy school. Sakura is gonna be in a ride for her life. XD hehehe...just what i wanted. Anyway the next one is gonna be better then this one. Please review! They give my more confident to write more.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Edited:**

Okay I just edited due to some suggestions or request of reviews on the sign saying School of Spies. It didn't made sense to the reader nor me when I read it over. I agreed and changed the last part. Because isn't spy school suppose to be secretive? Hm? Yes and I apologize for my idiotic mistake. XD


	2. 1st Assignment

_Chapter 2:_

1st Assignment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood in my spot in shock. My mouth hung opened. Hinata looked at me with a worried expression.

"I guess erm...Ms. Tsunade just told you..." Hinata said. I nodded. I was about to scream.

"H-Hinata would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Take me to a room to scream." Hinata looked at me confused. "I need to go to a room to scream my guts out!" I hissed. Hinata grabbed my arm and lead my to the girls bathroom. As we entered Hinata quickly covered her ears.

"Is this place sound proof?" I said. She nodded. Good 1...2...3...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Out side the girl's bathroom nobody heard. When i finished Hinata placed her hands on her sides then sighed in relief.

"Let me show you your locker." she said happily. We walked out into the hallway which was beautifully cleaned and organized. I almost fell when we stopped at my locker. "Oops! Sorry I forgotten to mention the floors were slippery." I laughed nervously. "Hmmm your locker is next to Itachi's." She nodded.

"Itachi...?"

"He's an Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. He's only a year older. He's also incredably hot!" Hinata gave a small squel then blushed.

"Let me guess he's popular like his younger brother?" I sighed.

"Uh-huh. But he's also really smart." Then Hinata looked on the other side of my locker. There as another locker. She looked at the number then bit her lip and blushed. She turned to me and gave me a nervous look.

"What...?"

"The other locker that's next to yours is...urmmm"

"Who's?"

"Sasuke's...I forgot that the Uchiha's locker is close to each others..." My mouth hung opened.

"What the-" I yelled. "Two Uchihas I have to deal with for the rest of my High school year!" Great two popular hot ass guys and I'm the one that has to have the locker next to both...Kami! Why me..?! Then the bell rang.

"Hurry were gonna be late for class!" Hinata took my hand and dragging my along.

"I'm suppose to go to advance science!"

"That's my class!" Hinata said. We headed towards a glass door near the end of the hallway. Fancy. Hinata opened it I walked in to a big class.

I saw people my age and some about a year or so older. Then I saw them...Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. They were sitting in the back talking to some guy friends with girls all around. I looked at Itachi. He had the same hot looks as Sasuke but had long black silky hair tied in a ponytail. I was disgusted at the sight of girls glomping them. C'mon girls! Have some dignity!

Hinata sat in a seat in font of the hot ass Uchihas. I was nervous since my skirt was too short. I tried my best to stretch it as I sat down. I failed. the seat was cold.Just like the room. It felt like it was winter in here. My ass was freezing! I heard some chuckles behind me. I turned to see the Uchiha brothers looking at me with a smirk. A devious one.

"Perverts..." I muttered to them. Itachi just chuckled. Sasuke gave me a seducing smile. I gave them a snare. The girls around them glared at me with the Your-so-dead look. I just raised an eye brow at them then turned towards Hinata trying to make a conversation.

Then everyone suddenly gotten quiet when a tall silver haired guy walked in. All the girls that were around the Uchiha took their seats. The man wore a black tied and white long sleeved blouse that was rolled up and black pants & shoes. He had a scar over his left eye making some the girls in the classroom melt. What's with these hot guys in this school?

He looked up and smiled. "I see we have a new student.I'm Mr. Hakate, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei." He gave me a smile. I blushed. "If you would please come up and introduce yourself miss." I got up hearing the Uchiha chuckle at my ass again. I turned my head and gave them a If-you-dare-look-at-my-ass-again-your-dead glare. They just stared at me.

I walked up to the front of the class. My heart beated faster and faster. I stood then looked at Kakashi. He nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here from the village in the Mist." I sputtered some but managed.

Some hands raised. I gave a small groan. Thank Kami no one heard. I called on the nearest person. She had long pretty blonde hair with sky blue eyes. She was also one of the fangirls of the Uchihas.

"Is your hair naturally pink?" she asked.

"Yup." I looked to see Itachi's hand raised. my mouth twitched. I tried to smile. "I-tachi..." I finally said.

"So have you found anything in your interested in Konoha High?" I was caught off guard. Sasuke laughed. Itachi gave a sexy smirked. My eye brow twiched. Some of the girls were jealous. I ignored them.

"Unfortunately no. I'm very sorry but I'm not interested Itachi. ..OR even you Sasuke." The class was filled with chuckles and whispers. It was my time to smirk at the Uchiha. They just have me a grin. I walked back to my seat feeling sort of proud.

"Okay, settle down class. Now we're going to do a special project on learning about different types of chemicals that are used for different purposes. And also we're going to create our own chemicals by using some of the examples fromlast year's I have set up. This project will count as 1 fourth of your grade in advance science.

Dangerous chemicals...? This sure is spy school...

"This project will also be done in groups of 3." Kakashi held up 3 fingers. "The group will create 1 type of chemical that will be tested in the simulation lab. I will assign your groups." The class groaned. I was praying to be group with Hinata or anything girl who doesn't hate me. And especially, I prayed not to be group with either Uchiha.

Kakashi went through the list. Unfortunately Hinata was paired with Naruto and some guy named Kiba.I didn't hear my name called yet. I didn't hear the Uchiha brothers called yet. I tapped the desk in panic.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Sakura Haruno..." I looked up. I held my breathe. "Itachi Uchiha..." I eyes twitched. "...and Sasuke Uchiha. That's all the groups." I was turning red. I didn't exhaled. I wanted to die right there in my seat. So then my parents could sue this nightmare.

"Sakura...? Are you okay?" Hinata leaned over and whispered. I finally exhaled returning to my normal skin tone.

"I'm in hell. Just kill my now." I muttered.

"You have about 1 month to do this project. You have 35 minutes left of class. Get in your group to discuss your plans. Go." Kakashi sat back in his big comfy black chair. Then took out a book from his desk. _Icha Icha Paradise_...? Kakashi not you too!

Hinata got up and walked over to Kiba and Naruto arguing over something. She gave me a It's-gonna-be-okay look before she left me.

I remained in my seat. Then Itachi took Hinata's while Sasuke just sat on my desk. I crossed my arms then muttered something inappropriate. I think they heard. Good.

"So what are the plans." Itachi said. He scooted his chair near mine. I grunted I him.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I just got here."

"Ooo tempered." Sasuke said.

"Shut up." I gave him a small punch. "Anyway you guys are smart aren't you? Tell me what to do then I'll do it."

"You sure you wanna know what our plans are?" Itachi gave a small chuckle.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. My mouth hung then I punched him "I meant for the project we're suppose to do!"

"Okay, okay, just playing. I got it planned out. Just come to our house then we'll be able to put it together with the materials we have. "

"Fine. Just give me your address and I'll try to find your house." Sasuke took a sheet of paper out of my binder then snatched my pen. He scribbled down the address then handed the paper to me. I snatched it giving him the evil eye then place in my blouse pocket.

"We got about 15 minutes left so what do you wanna do?" Sasuke said time.

"I want to get out of here." I said sternly.

"Well you got another 6 hours of school left. Good luck with that." Itachi said. He leaned over to me face to face. His lips were inches away from mine. I tried to scoot back but was paralyzed by his black seductive eyes. I began to blush.

"Hmmm...green eyes with pink hair.Unusually don't you think Sasuke-san?" Itachi looked up at Sasuke with a devious smile.

"I kind of like the combination" Sasuke annouced. Itachi looked back at me. He leaned in closer and closer until our noses almost touched. His hot breathe was tickling my face. Then he whispered, "Class dismissed" in a seductive sexy voice. The bell rang and he got up walking out towards the door with his brother behind him.

Everyone got up too. I remained in my seat stunned at how close an Uchiha came up to me. The girls glared at me as if they were about to rip my head off. Hinata walked over and shook my shoulder.

"Sakura-chan? You okay?" Hinata asked.

I turned to her then said, "Why do men have to be so seductive."

"It's just their way..." Hinata answered.

As we walked out I had to get my other books from my locker. Then I remembered that my locker was in between the Uchiha's. Great. Just great. I walked over to my locker and dialed in my combination. I noticed that Itachi wasn't there but Sasuke was. I opened my locker. Sasuke stared at me. I got nervous.

"It's not nice to stare!" I snapped at him.

"Hn." Was all he said. Then he grabbed my chin and brought my face close to his. His eyes lingered towards my lips. Then he smiled and let go. I was stunned by his action. "See you at lunch." He gave me a lazy wave then walked towards his next class.

Men.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

That's chapter 2! Yay! I know I'm working on another story but I wanted to write this one too! My inner self inspired me to write a fan fiction with Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura in it. What's the pairing? I'm not really sure at the moment. ItachixSakura??? SasukexSakura???? I don't know you tell me. Review please!!! It keeps me writing:D

**Edited:**

I changed the project since in a review someone mentioned about nuclear bomb being too fanstasy. I agreed. I luv the suggestions you make so I can learn from my stupid mistakes. Thanks you:D :D


	3. Reflection

_Chapter 3:_

Reflection

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:45 pm by the time lunch started. The lunch food was okay, I guess. Not better than my mother's cooking. Anyway Hinata introduced me to her other friends too. Ino, the one I saw during advance science, TenTen, she had brown hair with two buns tied up neatly and brown eyes, and Temari, blonde-ish brown hair that was spike whenever shet tied it. I smiled at all of them.

"So Haruno, do you like Konoha so far?" Temari asked.

"It's okay I guess, but I miss my old home." I sighed then took a bite out of my rice cake.

"So I've heard that the Uchihas invited you to come over to their house. Is it true?" Ino asked quite rudely. She made a snotty face at me. Jealous.

"Yeah, we're gonna work on our project together since they said that they had everything they needed." I smirked at Ino. She just stared. Hinata smiled nervously. "Also they wanted to show me something they've been wanting to do." I laughed but Ino just growled.

"The only reason that the Uchihas would bother inviting you is because your new here and has a forehead the size of a bill board!" Ino hissed. She crossed the line right there. The last person who called me bill board was taken to the hospital before they knew what hit him! 

"Say that to my face Ino-Pig!!" I stood up so did she. We were at a face. Then TenTen stood up pushing us further away from each other.

"Now there's no need to get in a fight you two!" TenTen said.

"Stay out of this!" Ino and I shouted. The cafeteria suddenly became quiet. Everyone looked at us with an awkward expression. Then The Uchiha brothers walked in. Everything became loud again. Sasuke looked at me then gave a crooked smile. He walked over while Itachi was talking in a cellphone.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked over to me. He gave a small smile but it disappeared as Ino gave me a death glare. I ignored it.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?" I patted the seat next to me for him to sit. He sat down and gave me a crooked smile.

"Nothing just waitng for Itachi to give back my cell."

"Oh? Doesn't he have one?" I mean the Uchihas we flithy rich.

"He apparently dropped it out in the road and got ran over by a truck." Sasauke chuckled. Then leaned back and turned his eyes towards me."You still on for today?"

"Yeah.I just need to call my parents about it." Sasuke pulled out a cell from his pocket.

"Here."

"I thought Itachi had your cell."

"He does. But this is my good one." He handed it to me. I examined the cellphone. It was one of those fancy razors. Sleek black, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Nice. I dialed in the numbers and waited for one of my parents to pick up.

RING RING! RING RING! 

"Hello?" mom asked.

"Mom?"

"Oh hey honey. How's Konoha High so far?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was a spy school!?" I shouted in the phone. Some people around me jumped at my outburst. Including Sasuke.

"..."

"Mom?"

"Sorry Sakura. We just thought it would be a good surprise for you."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah I know that now..."

"Anyway can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"Well we were assigned a group in science class to do a project,and I was wondering if I could stay later at school. Maybe until 6?"

"You made new friend already?! Oh knew that you'll love Konoha.!"

"So can I stay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks mom. Love you...bye" I ended the call and handed Sasuke back his cellphone. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What?"

"You didn't tell her you were coming to my house."

"If I did then I would be back in the Mist" I snapped.

"..."

"My mom became really protective since my boyfriend dumped me for my best friend back in the Mist. I was a complete mess after that..." I sighed.

"..."

"Sasuke!" I turned to see a boy my age walking towards us. He had pale skin and short black hair that was messy, he had an awesome smile. I'll admit it. He was hot.

"Hey Sai. What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Your needs to ask you a favor."

"Why couldn't he just come over here?"

"Ask him." Sasuke grunted then walked off towards his brother. Sai turned and look at me. He smile.

"Hi, I'm Sai...you must be...Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Yeah that's me.." I giggled. Why did I just do that?

"Hmmm..." Sai examined me for a minute. "I don't know why those guys called you hot. You look kinda ugly to me..." I laughed then balled my hand into a fist.

"No one calls me ugly!" SHANNARO! I punched Sai right in the face giving him a small nosebleed. "CHAA! That's for calling me ugly!" I stomped off towards Hinata that was watching the whole scene. She giggled.

Sai just rubbed the red mark I lefto n his cheek. He still smile. Freak.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

It was 3:25 pm. I waited outside for Sasuke and Itachi. I sat on the side walked then started to humm. A shadow cast over me. I lookedup to see Itachi towering over me with a friendly smile.

"Konechiwa Itachi-san." I smiled back.

"Hey to you too." Sasuke said from behind."You ready?" I nodded. Then the Uchiha brothers lead me to a black sleek Lamburgini. My mouth hung. Lamburgini? Damn these guys are swimming in gold.

"You getting in or what?" Sasuke asked. I snapped out of my shock then climbed into the awesome vehicle. Itachi drove.

I braced myself since Itachi drove at 100 mphs. I was sweating. I was afraid of crashing. Sasuke looked back at me chuckling.

"Don't worry. Itachi is an awesome driver." It only took us 15 minutes -going at Itachi's speed- to get to the Uchiha resisdence. I got out shaking nervously because of the fast ride. My knees we wobbling. I was about to fall until Sasuke caught me in his arms.

"You okay?" I nodded blushing.

I looked up to see a mansion big white mansion. The grass was cut neatly. And there as even a beautiful fountain. Itachi motioned his head for us to come. I walked observing every part of this magnifcent place.

As we walked in a housemaid greeted us. She was in her mid forties in my opinion. She took my bag and smiled walking off.

"C'mon." Sasuke took my hand then lead me upstairs. By the time he let go my palms we sweaty. I blushed hoping he didn't mind hold my sweaty palms...

Itachi stopped by a door then turned around and waited for us to catch up.

"So what is the topic?" I asked.

"Explosives." Awesome!

"That sounds easy." I said.

"Maybe, but the explosion could cause the simulation lab to blow up." Sasuke pointed out. I mouthed 'oh'. Itachi opened the door to a white room. It look like a lab. I walked around looking at test tubes, textbooks, and some microscopes.

"So, do every spy families have labs in their home?" I teased.

"Most of them do." Sasuke said. I pursed outmy lips thinking that my parents needed to build a labratory. I continued lingering around then my eyes landed on something.

It was a broken mirror. I picked it up and looked at it. With my fingers I traced the cracks of it. Itachi walked up startling me.Making me almost drop the mirror. I glared at Itachi.

"That was our mother's" Itachi whispered. I looked at the mirror. On the back was letters engraved in gold.

"Mi...Mikoto, Uchiha..." Underneath the name was the Uchiha symbol. "How was it crack?" I muttered.

"It wasa gift from us to our mom. But it was brokened by our _father..."_

"Your father...?" I question.

"He...wasn't the kindest man in the world..." Itachi said. I didn't ask anymore. "We should've thrown that our years ago.

"No." Sasuke and Itachi looked at me. "Can I keep it?" I asked smiling at the mirror.

"Umm...sure." Itachi walked over to a cabinet then pulled out some lab coats and googles.

"Let''s get to work." I smiled.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

We remained in the lab for about 2 hours. It was 6:21 pm by the time I had to go home.So far we had 5 explosions that went off. I laughed when one blew up in Sasuke's and Itachi's face. There was soot all over their faces and their beautiful hair was all frizzy. We still hadto do smoe more tests. So we schedueled for Wednesday.

I was in the Lamburgini with Sasuke driving. Itachi was going out soon so he had to get ready. Sasuke road kind of fast not over 70 mph.Thank God..

"So did you have fun?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were still on the road.

"I never thought science for spies was actually fun." I smiled. Then we arrived at my house. The lights were out so it might've meant my parents went out.

"Thanks, Sasuke." As I opened the door a hand grabbed my arm stopping me. ThenI turned around to see Sasuke's face up close to mine.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" He smirked. Then his warm lips fell onto mine. His tongue was askignfor an entrance. I granted. Then he broke the kiss. I was breathing heavily. My face was flushed. WOW. My first FRENCH kiss. I kissed guys before but never french kissed them.

Then I grabbed my bag and the broken and bolted into te house leaving Sasuke witha smrik on his face.

I ran upstairs then laid down on my comfy bed. I snuggled into my pillow then giggled. My room was dark. The only light was the silver moom shining through my window.

I picked up the broken mirror then went outside on my balcony. I held up the mirror looking into it's reflection. My eyes soften as I saw my younger self. A younger self that cried.

"So that's my real reflection?" I whispered. Then I sat out on the balcony looking up at the silver moon awaiting for my parents to come home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Sorry I don't have the time to fix it so bear with me. Plz review!!!!


End file.
